Exploring the Eleventh
by Shini-Kender
Summary: Momo gets lost after delivering news of Renji's promotion to vice captain and encounters a certain fifth seat.


Kira's face creased with slight worry, "And you'll be alright getting back? The eleventh division is fairly old. It would be quite easy to get lost really." The recently promoted vice captain of the third division fretted over his smaller friend, tugging lightly on the sleeves of his shihakushou.

Ikkaku had already dragged Renji away to celebrate his promotion to lieutenant of the sixth, the last of the three academy friends to get such an honor, leaving Kira and Hinamori behind.

"It's just Ichimaru-taichou," his face flushed a little at that, still full of pride at the promotion, still wearing the adjutant badge so few vice captains bothered wearing except to official functions, "only gave me a few h-hours of leave and I certainly wouldn't want to seem irresponsible."

He shook his head, "But, if you asked me to, I'd be more than happy to stay behind until you're ready to leave. I know Ichimaru-taichou would understand." His face lit with a flush and a small, reassuring smile, half to himself and half to his friend.

Momo smiled, shaking her head as well and giving the front of Kira's uniform a soft tug, "I'll be alright, really. Aizen-taichou just wanted me to pass on the final forms for Renji's transfer. I don't want you to get in trouble."

The light trace of relief that filled Kira's face is worth the slight fear she had that she might indeed get lost in the maze that is the eleventh division.

Right! She grinned and bowed, "Say hello to Ichimaru-taichou for me, okay, Kira-kun?"

Kira's smile widened and he nodded, "I will!" He scurried back to his duties, leaving the newly appointed fifth division vice captain by herself.

She knew the division. She'd visited Renji here countless times. But as soon as Kira left, it seemed as if the room got vastly larger. She knew it couldn't be that big though. She closed her eyes. Aizen-taichou was counting on her! She certainly couldn't disappoint him!

With renewed enthusiasm she opened her eyes. Now, the question was where was the captain's office. She spun around until instinct told her that way was the way to go! She clutched the transfer papers to her chest and bounced off in that direction. That direction, of course, being in direct opposite of the captain's office.

It seemed as if she had searched the entire eleventh division (and some of the twelfth if the ache in her feet was any proof) and she just couldn't find the office. Maybe she was looking in the wrong places, but by now she wasn't sure it even existed anymore! Knowing the division's disregard for paperwork (something she knew deep in her heart bothered the kind and patient Aizen-taichou greatly, his concern for his fellow officers so admirable), she couldn't be sure if the office hadn't been converted into a training room or something.

"Ooooh..." she sighed, fretting a bit as she stepped into another room. She couldn't go back to Aizen-taichou before finishing this! He wouldn't scold her, but that would be even worse! His eyes would get sad and he'd go do it for her and she couldn't have that!

So lost in her thoughts about her dear captain, she didn't notice the man standing behind her until he coughed. "I don't believe you're in the eleventh. So you're either here to spy or perhaps sabotage something for the ranking matches?"

Momo jumped, backing up, "Oh, no no! Nothing like that!" Spying? Sabotaging? Just what sort of division was the eleventh anyways? She looked down at the papers, worried. Was she going to get in trouble? Or get Aizen-taichou in trouble? She fretted, fingers curling around the pages, "I was... I was just looking for the division o- of-..."

She felt tears rising. Oh, no, she couldn't cry! Not right now. It was just too much. Getting lost and now accused of something like... like... like sabotage! Or spying!

Momo reached up to wipe at the tears when she felt the warm pressure of a reassuring hand on her head. She blinked up at the man, the first time she'd actually looked at him.

...And she almost had to laugh. He was wearing... He was wearing feathers! She smiled a little at that. Why would anyone wear... feathers?

She had to admit it looked neat though. Maybe it wouldn't look so neat on Abarai-kun or Kira-kun. She absently wondered what they would feel like.

"Division offices?"

She was pulled out of her reverie. What? "Ah, yes. I needed to pass on the final forms for Abarai Renji's transfer to Zaraki-taichou."

The feathered man shook his head. How curious! The feathers moved with it!

"Oooh, don't bother finding Taichou, all of the paperwork goes through Ikkaku and I anyways," he reassured her, reaching out for the papers.

"Eh? But... Wouldn't the..." Oooh... That's right. Yachiru-chan was the eleventh division's vice captain. "But who are you then?" He did seem kind of small for a eleventh divisioner now that she thought about it. Was he a secretary?

"Fifth seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika. At your service," he smiled, a bit more warmly now.

"Ah, well then, Yumichika-san!" she extended the papers, "I'll leave these to you, then!"

Yumichika grinned and bowed, taking the papers as the girl turned to bounce off and paused.

"Perhaps you need some help out of the division, vice captain-san?"

"I think..." she turned back on her heel and gave him an embarrassed smile, "I do." 


End file.
